


Get Out of My Dreams (and into my bed)

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Tony can't stop imagining Steve in various stages of undress - which is kind of a problem, considering they're friends and teammates. With his fantasies only getting more and more wild, will he keep them to himself? Or will he take a chance and see if he can make his dreams come true?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Get Out of My Dreams (and into my bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madalayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalayna/gifts).



"Damn it," Steve cursed. Heaving a sigh, he turned around and pointed to the top of his suit at the back of his neck. "Zipper's busted. Can you get this for me?"

Tony looked around to see if he was maybe talking to someone else, but he was the only one there. They'd just finished a training session, and they were getting ready to hit the showers. 

Licking his lips, he stepped forward and tried not to look too eager. "Happy to be of service," he joked. 

Talk about an understatement. He'd been wanting to get Cap out of that uniform ever since the moment he'd seen him in it. And not just because it was a crime against fashion. He had to give them credit, though. They knew how to highlight every damn muscular hill and valley the man had on him. 

After a moment's struggle, he managed to get the zipper moving. He pulled it about halfway down Steve's back and paused. 

Steve looked over his shoulder and frowned, then looked up at Tony. "A little more?" he asked. "This thing isn't as stretchy as it looks."

"You sure about that?" Tony's eyes couldn't help but trail down to the glorious cheeks of America's ass. If the suit didn't stretch, it must have been molded specifically to hug those cheeks _just so_. He looked back up again and grinned, pulling the zipper right down to Steve's waist. "I figured this whole thing had to be made of spandex. Just based on your shoulder to waist ratio."

Steve just chuckled and shook his head. 

Much to Tony's delight, he started pulling the suit off his shoulder and then one arm. They were at the edge of the training room, not quite at the door to the change rooms, but Steve was stripping off anyway. 

He pulled the suit off his other arm and pushed the top right down to his waist. As Tony stared at his broad, bare chest, it rippled. He was taking off his belt! Tony held his breath, waiting to see if he'd keep going. 

"Good session today," he said. He pulled the belt off and held it in one hand.

The top of his suit weighed enough that it drooped down low on his hips. Tony was having a hard time keeping his eyes up, but thankfully Steve didn't seem to notice. 

"Yeah," he said distractedly. Then an idea flashed in his head and he was talking before he'd even thought his way through it. "If you want to give me your suit, I can fix it up for you. Change out the zipper. Maybe add some fun tech?"  
  
"Yeah?" Steve blinked in surprise. Then he turned his mouth down in a shrug. "Sure! Not like I can use it til it's fixed anyway."

And just like that, he pulled off his boots and then pushed the suit down his legs and off. He stood back up in just a pair of white boxer briefs and held the suit out to Tony like it was no big deal. 

Tony, for his part, was trying to look like he _wasn't_ checking out Captain America's junk. Either he was a better actor than he'd thought or Steve was less observant. He didn't really care which one it was. He was just glad he didn't get a punch in the nose. 

* * *

The lights dimmed and AC/DC started playing on the speakers and then with a flash, he was there on the stage. The headliner. The star of the show. America's aspirational Captain of cock. The man, the myth, the _muscles_. 

Steve Rogers.

Tony leaned back in his chair and took a slow sip of whiskey as the bass guitar thudded through him and Steve strutted over until he was right in front of him. He let his eyes roam all over his body as he danced in his knock-off army uniform. His hips moved in mesmerizing circles and his thighs filled out his pants so well that Tony was surprised they didn't spontaneously rip themselves off.   
  
Steve grinned at him and winked with the kind of knowing look that Tony didn't think he'd ever see on that face. And then he started loosening his tie while looking directly into his eyes. 

Tony took another sip and slouched down in his chair. He could feel his cock waking up already, and Steve hadn't even taken anything off yet. He was just radiating such sheer sexual energy, it was impossible not to get hard. 

He couldn't really hear it over the music, but Tony imagined the slippery sound of Steve's tie as he pulled it out from under his collar. He dropped it on the stage, and Tony thought what a shame it was to lose such a convenient way of tying someone up. But the thought didn't linger too long. He was immediately distracted by Steve starting to unbutton his shirt. 

He moved with precision, opening each button on one of the hard drum beats. His hips still swirled and drew the eye down, but then another button would pop open and Tony had to stare up at his chest again. 

Had he oiled it? It was so shiny. His hands would move all over him so easily. He'd probably be really hot too, under all of these lights. He should really get undressed faster. You know. To cool down. 

Finally, Steve pulled his shirt out of his pants and let it drift down his arms and onto the stage. Then he dropped to his knees in front of Tony and leaned back. His hips thrust forward and Tony leaned in to get a nice close look and-

* * *

" _Tony!_ "

Tony blinked. Looking over at the door to his lab, he saw Steve standing there, fully dressed and looking mildly annoyed. 

He cleared his throat. 

"Sorry. Was just, uh. Thinking about... something."

What the hell was that? He was usually a much better liar than that. Of course, most of the time he wasn't having the star of his fantasies knock on his door just when things were getting good.

Steve let out an exasperated sigh. "I said are you done with my suit yet? It's been almost a week." He raised an eyebrow at Tony. "We get called into a mission, I'm going to have to show up naked." 

He held his serious expression for a minute, and then he chuckled and Tony joined in. Just a couple of guys joking about one of them not wearing any clothes.

"Can't have that, now can we?" he joked back. Nope. Wouldn't want Cap to be completely naked. Not at all. Not one little bit. 


End file.
